apple bottem jeans
by lovezjacobblack
Summary: hermione is in 5th year and she starts dancing again.the professors and viktor tells her to countinue dancing and viktor gives hermione a very speical gift


apple bottem jeans!  
hermione pov!  
here i was looking to see if anyone was coming my way because i have this stupid idea to start dancing again.  
heres the story i stoped dancing when i came to hogwarts because my mom said if you go to hogwarts your going to stop dancing and i did but it really broke my heart into two and i never danced again until 5 year and that is the year i am in right know so here i am going to the room of recriyer ments (yes she does know the room of recrierments and know one else knows)my mom hated dancing but my dad loved it he said it was my way of expercing myself and when he died i started doing it in my spare time and my mom hated it.

so here i am runing down to the room of recrierments and i didn't hear someone following me. so i ran into the room and cast a silencing charm and blasted the music started dancing to the music.

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 1:]  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes,

they stole the show So sexual, she was flexible Professional,drinkin X and ooo Hold up wait a minute,

do I see what I think I Whoa Did I think I seen shorty get low Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain,

I'm makin it snow Work the pole, I got the bank roll Imma say that I prefer them no clothes I'm into that,

I love women exposed She threw it back at me, I gave her more Cash ain't a problem,

I know where it goes

She had them

i didn't even notice someone joining me into the dance and they started dancing with me.

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 2:]  
Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home My jeans full of gwap And they ready for Shones Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan [ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/t_pain/apple_bottom_ ]  
One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover Shorty was hot like a toaster Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster She showed her

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:]  
Whoa Shawty Yea she was worth the money Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo of bubba cray,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin They be want it two in the mornin I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin She wouldn't stop, made it drop Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap Gah it was fly just like my glock

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

C'mon

i slapped the ground when i heard some clapping from the door of the room and i noticed victor and all of the professors with him and i went to the music and turned it off and turned to them and asked " how did you get into here?"  
viktor said" well i seen you and i just followed you into here and the professors seen me and well followed me and i was dancing with you to you were great Hermione." "thank you viktor." "miss Granger we have much to talk about"  
said professor dumbldoor with a twinkle in his eye and i was saying in my mind that's not good at all. " well sorry for not asking your permission about dancing in the school professor dumbldoor." it's quite alright miss Granger and i would like you to countinue dancing" "YES oops sorry." i said "it's quite alright dear i noticed you where somewhere else when you where dancing and i am guessing your mother told you to quit dancing or else your not aloud to come to Hogwarts am i right Hermione?" professor dumbldoor asked"  
"yes sir she said i am not alound to come if i keep on dancing"  
"continue dancing because it seems to be your dream Hermione"  
"alright sir thank you" "Hermione" said viktor"yes viktor" come here" i walked over to him and he grabbed me and pulled me to him and kissed me right on the lips

* * *

please givme me a review i don't know why i wrote it it has just been bugging me all day and i wrote it so shoute if you like it please if not please give me a few pointers and it is a one-shot


End file.
